The Dilemma of Two Hunters
by reithedragonboy
Summary: Just a story that I decided to write in poetry form. It's going to have a chapter system like a regular story, but each chapter is written in poetry form. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had making it. *On hold until I'm in a very poetic mood.*
1. Chapter 1

This poem is written in X's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own the rights to Megaman X. They all belong to Capcom.

* * *

I have always been the very shy type  
Who can't even gain attention from the guy I like  
As much as I try to go and do so  
Others always unintentionally give me the no go

People seem to look at me in a way  
That says that with them I cannot stay  
No matter how hard I try  
I'm always sent back to my bed to lie

From the moment I came here  
Nobody took notice of me  
Except for one who lent me his ear  
Who I feel is doing so out of pity

The one who does so is the one I like  
Yet I can't even get myself to tell him so  
He probably views me as a little tyke  
And also one who is in society's eyes low

Despite what I think he thinks of me  
I cannot deny that I love him  
Although everybody already gives and shows me no glee  
Thinking that he would do so is nothing but a thought, a whim

I feel that he's being nice to me  
Simply because he thinks I need pity  
I don't need pity from anybody  
I just want to be friends with somebody

Every time we're in the same room  
I try to steal a glance at him  
His hair is long and bright like the full yellow moon  
And the aura around him is anything but dim

What about me? What's there to say?  
I'm nothing more than a lonely boy  
I don't have any kind of special way  
That makes me stand out in joy

I am nothing but a very shy boy  
Who is shunned by everybody who sees me  
I wish I could be like one of the koi  
That are bright and give something for others to see

Who am I but a guy who gets ignored  
A guy who's voice rarely gets heard  
I can't even get the one I love to truly notice me  
Because all I can get from him is pity

Despite the pity that I feel I'm given by him  
I will always and forever hold onto it  
Because he's the one thing that doesn't make my spirits dim  
As long as it lasts, he'll keep my hopes burning and lit


	2. Chapter 2

This next one is written in Zero's point of view. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me if it's good.

* * *

I have always been the cold and silent type  
Who never gave a care at what others say  
Why should I care about what they like  
Or even know what's gone on in their day

By having such an attitude towards them  
Many try to completely avoid me  
Do I care that I act so cruel towards them?  
Of course not! This is how I'll always be

However, that was before I met someone  
On that one fateful day  
I could say that he was the one  
Who showed me a brighter pathway

At first, I decided to try and ignore him  
As I always did with the others  
But when I saw him, I felt a whim  
A feeling I never felt with others

The look in his eyes were that of a scared child  
Who managed to lose his way  
He had black hair that looked wild  
In the way it was spiked and could stay

Then, I did something I never did before  
I walked up to him and we talked  
At first it felt strange and I kept my head to the floor  
But then I got used to it as we walked

It has been only a year since that day  
And I actually still feel that way  
The way I feel is happy and glad  
Because he's the first friend I ever had

Whenever I talk to him now, though  
I feel something else for the guy  
If you gave me some choices to sift through  
I wouldn't know which one the answers lie

I do have a hunch as to what it is  
Seeing how he gives me a feeling of bliss  
I'm pretty sure that I'm not going out on a limb  
To say that I might actually love him

The one who broke through the darkness in my heart  
And showed me great joy with no end  
Was the one who played his part  
In becoming my best friend

I wish that I could tell him straight out  
That's how I'm used to doing stuff  
But seeing as how I used to be a lout  
I never had experience with such fluff

Hopefully one day I will find  
A way to tell him what he means to me  
But until the way is whispered to me by the wind  
I will forever search for his heart, the key


	3. Chapter 3

This poem is read in X's point of view. Once again, I do not own Megaman X nor do I own any of the characters. Only Capcom owns them, or at least the rights to them. Anyway, please give a review when you're done reading. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

After having a mental battle with myself  
I have finally made my decision  
I will go to his room and approach him myself  
And hope that he'll give me his full attention

What I've decided to do today  
Is tell him my feelings for him  
I practically spent the entire day  
Wondering if I tell him will he break my limb

Whatever the case, I have decided  
That today is the day I tell him everything  
I need to get it out of my head  
Before I forget every little thing

I'm right now walking down the hall  
Where his room is supposedly in  
I almost tripped over a ping pong ball  
That I soon picked up and threw in a bin

I'm obviously not paying attention  
Because I'm filled to the brim with tension  
I don't know how he'll take it  
Knowing him, he'd just give me a hard hit

What will he do after the punch?  
Would he start ignoring me?  
Even though that is just a hunch  
If it does happen, I'll miss his pity

I'm almost at his door  
With just one more corner to turn  
I try to keep my eyes to the floor  
To hide the tears that make my eyes burn

As I pass a group of friends  
I dared to look up at them  
They continue on down to the hallway's end  
And ignore me since I'm not one of them

I've finally reached the front of his door  
And I look at it with wild eyes  
I wonder what beyond the door lies  
Is it peace or is it war?

I think of how he might react  
Will he get angry and avoid being tact?  
Or will he be understanding and kind  
And return the feeling and give peace to my mind?

As I finally knock on his door  
I think of what I'm doing this for  
I'm doing this to put my mind at rest  
Because I'm tired of making my feelings a test

By test I mean to say  
My pent up feelings might soon blow  
If I have to wait another day  
Today is the day I'll let him know


	4. Chapter 4

This one is in Zero's point of view. Hope you enjoy it. Please give a review.

* * *

I'm right now in what I call my "dorm"  
Sitting on my desk doing some work  
What I'm doing is considered the norm  
Going over notes and doing paperwork

Having to document my missions is boring  
Sometimes I don't finish until it's morning  
That's the only thing I hate about missions  
I must make documented mission submissions

Even though I feel bored when I do it  
Today I for some reason don't  
My mind feels like it's stuck in a pit  
I try to make it work, but it just won't

I stop and decide to take a rest  
I stretch my arms and unzip my vest  
I take it off and throw it onto my bed  
And left on my back is my favorite shirt that's red

As I bring my gaze to my bed  
To check and see if it landed right on it  
I see a picture in a frame with the color of lead  
Of me and X smiling and giving each other a hit

I give myself a smile at the memory  
And relive a part of my own history  
We had a day off and were at the beach  
Where we played and were within arms reach

It's been only three months since that day  
And I still remember it as if it were yesterday  
It was just the two of us down there at the time  
I should have told him then how his feelings affected mine

I still look back at it with regret  
That I didn't make the greatest bet  
To tell him how I felt for him  
I wished that I had acted on a whim

Oh well, what's done has already been done  
No use to regret something from the past like this one  
I decide to go into the kitchen to get something  
When I hear something that sounds like knocking

I walk up to the door with a sigh  
Wondering whether I should answer or lie  
When I take a look through the peek hole  
I see X with his head hanging low

Seeing it was him, I opened the door  
And saw him staring at the floor  
When I cleared my throat to get his attention  
He looked at me as his shoulders tightened with tension

I asked if he wanted to come in and he said yes  
And I allowed him in with a friendly gesture  
Truth be told he seemed like a mess  
But overall I couldn't be sure

As he went to sit on my bed  
I threw my vest onto the floor  
After I went to lock my door  
I went to sit next to my friend

Seeing how we were alone with each other  
I quickly came up with a thought  
Now's the time for me to reveal myself to my lover  
And see if he feels the same way or not


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. Haven't been in a rhyming mood for a long while. This one is written in X's POV. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review once you're done reading. I would like to know how my poetry skills are.

* * *

When I go to take a seat on his bed  
My mind just suddenly up and fled  
I didn't remember what I wanted to say  
Or even why I had come here today

What was it that I came here to do?  
I just can't seem to recall  
My mind seems to be off and dull  
Suddenly, I feel like a fool

When I turned to look at Zero's face  
That's when it all came back to me  
I came over here to his place  
To tell him how he makes me feel

On his face was a friendly smile  
Yet also held some concern  
As he looked at me for a while  
To see if my feelings could be discern

His smiles were always warm  
And managed to relax me  
To me, it was always the norm  
Like something that was always meant to be

Finally, I summon the courage  
To tell him why I came here  
I don't know how but I manage  
To find a voice for him to hear

Slowly but surely I tell him my secret  
While our eyes never met  
I kept my head hanging low  
As I prepared for a painful blow

As I continued to tell him my feelings  
Zero never said a word  
I could only guess that he was musing  
At the words he had just heard

When I am done expressing my thoughts  
I keep my gaze to the floor  
I don't know if he'll kick me out the door  
Or allow for the combination of our hearts

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my chin  
That gently forces up my head  
Zero wants me to look at him  
And I see that he's off his bed

I don't know why he's standing  
Or even when for that matter  
I don't know what he's thinking  
Acceptance or hate; I choose the latter

Suddenly, in one quick motion  
he pulls me off the bed and onto my feet  
I don't know what's his notion  
As our eyes continued to meet


End file.
